1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to electronic devices, and particularly to an electronic device facilitating heat dissipation and providing electromagnetic interference shielding.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, with the development of electronics technology, consumer electronic devices, such as a DVD (Digital Video Disc) players, are devised to be much thinner and smaller than before. Yet such electronic devices are able to hold many more electronic modules than before, and so are able to perform many more functions than previously. Some of the electronic modules may generate electromagnetic radiation during operation, and such radiation is liable to cause EMI (Electromagnetic Interference) in other electronic devices. In addition, an interior space of the electronic device is very limited, and the electronic modules occupy much of that space. This can result in heat generated by the electronic modules accumulating rather than being dissipated in a timely manner.
What is needed, therefore, is an electronic device which can overcome the limitations described.